Big 4 meet Auradon
by SparkyIceblaze135
Summary: Dark Big 4 AU. The next children to be sent to Auradon from the Isles of the lost are the big 4 but not as you know them. Meet Henric Bludvist, Merida Demon, Rapunzel Gothel and Jack Black as tgey turn the school upside down. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys , im sure you all watched the new Disney Channel original movie, Desendants. I really like that movie and thought I would do a crossover with Rotbtd and Descendants considering I can't find any storys with is gonna be a dark big 4 AU. It is set after the events of the movie. Read and plz review cos not many people do for some of my story's. Pitch do the disclaimer.**

 **Pitch: Sparky dosen't own Rotg, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled , Descendants or any of there characters.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

 **Ben's POV**

 **It had gone well with the first villians that we bought over from the Isle of the Lost so I decided to bring four more kids after talking to the former villians , I made my choice. The children of: Gothel, Mordu, Pitch and Drago Bludvist**

 **Normal POVg**

 **We turn to the Isle where a teenage boy is standing. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing jeans and a green hoodie with one leg having brown boot and the being a prosthetic. He is currently spraypainting a Long Live evil sign with a dragon on it. Henric Bludvist**

 _They say im trouble, they say im bad, they say im evil and that makes me glad._

 **We then see a girl with curly red hair wearing a sky blue top and black jeans, with a quiver and bow straped to her back, climbing down a ladder with a Long Live evil sign except this had a bear. Merida Demon (Mordu was known as the demon bear and I had no other ideas)**

 _The best hunter in the land, can't beat my skills, no one can._

 _ **We then see a girl strutting down a table like a model down a catwalk. She has long pale blonde hair, dark purple dress and is bare footed. Rapunzel Gothel**_

 _So I got some mischief, in my blood come here I'll make you fall in love._

 **Climbing out of a window is the final member of the four. A boy with pitch black hair with streaks of white with amber eyes wearing a dark blue hoodie and brown jeans and is also bare footed. Jack Black**

 _They think im callous, a low life hood they think im useless im so,_

 _All: MISUNDERSTOOD_

 _ **Both girls are walking through a alley way whereas the boys are jumping over the roofs.**_

 _Girls: Mirror, Mirror on the wall we're the baddest of them all, welcome to your nightmare, your nightmare._

 _ **The four distrupt people who are doing laundry and make lots of noise and panic.**_

 _All: Im rotten to the core, Rotten to the core im nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door, im rotten that the core, im rotten to the core._

 _ **Henric walks past a sheet, spraying a H onto it and rips the sheet off exposing a man in a tub.**_

 _Call me a schemer, call me a freak how can you say that im just unique._

 **Merida interrupts two people having a meal by shooting an arrow at the table, causing the occupants to run and scream and her to laugh.**

 _So im a tratior, ain't got your back, we were never friends so don't cry like that._

 _ **Rapunzel walks into a scarf sellers shop and dances around the scarfs to cause the man inside to stare.**_

 _So im a misfit, so im a flirt I've broken hearts, made you hurt._

 _ **Jack runs into a room where people are sleeping and jumps and rolls over them, and jumps into a hay wagon.**_

 _The past is past, forgive forget. The truth is_

 _All: You ain't seen nothing yet._

 _ **The girls are on balcony while the boys are scaring people and children.**_

 _Girls: Mirror, Mirror on the wall we're the baddest of them all, welcome to your nightmare, your nightmare._

 **All four teens emerge into a street and along with passers by do a complicated dance.**

 _Im rotten to the core, rotten to the core, im rotten to the core who could ask for more, im nothing like that kid, like the kid next door im rotten to the core, im rotten to the, core._

 **Henric spots a baby coming past on a wagon he grabs a arrow from Merida's quiver and throws it at the kid, cutting its hand and falling out (the arrow not the hand, that's a bit too disturbing). He picks the arrow up and holds it in victory. Suddenly two large henchmen appear causing everyone but the four to run away. "Hey, dad" says Henric as Drago Bludvist appears from behind the henchmen who walk behind the other three. "I got you something" he holds up the arrow to which his farther scoffs"an arrow, really Henric". Henric just smirks and reavels the bloody part causing his farther to smirk "now thats my nasty little dragon its all about the details why when I was your age I was-" he was cut off by Henric "blowing up whole kingdoms" "I have news, you three will be sent to a new school in Auradon" "No im not going to some school with wimpy princesses" Rapunzel steps forward "and hot princes". The henchmen then grab the other three while Henric follows his farther.**

 **They arrive at there parents headquarters where Dagur sits at the front followed by Henric. Merida goes over to Mordu showing him the animals she had caught. Rapunzel takes a seat next to her mother who immediately started fussing over her hair. Jack walked to the back where his farthe was using fear to create more nightmare sand.**

 **"You kids will be sent to Auradon to attend a school there. While you are there you must free my Bewilderbeast. Pitch looked at Jack" You will corrupt any and all dreamsand and spread our nightmares and fear". "Rapunzel you will bring back my flower" the flower Gothel was talking about was the one the royals of Corona had taken from her. "Merida you will bring the crown of the king of Scotland, which is rightfully mine".**

 **Jack was given a pouch filled with nightmare sand and they grabbed there bags and got onto the limo. Inside they ate the candy (less crazy then the other 4). Inside Henric was plotting, Rapunzel was putting blush on her face and talking to Merida about what they thought Auradon was like , this changed to what poison was the most effective.**

 **Jack was concentraing on the nightmare sand but with no fear to use to add to tge power it failed."Jack you'll get it but take a break before you pass out " Rapunzel said as she saw the youngest growing weak and knowing that it was draining when he did it with no fear alongside. "I guess your right, theres no fear to use anyway, guys the barrier!" That's when they realised they were heading towards the end of the barrier, they all screamed and huddled together. After a few seconds they noticed tgey were still alive and soon they reached Auradon.**

 **I know this is different in some areas but its supposed to be. Here are some points I thought I should say.**

 **Henric is Hiccup , his friends will call him Hiccup as a nickname. Rapunzel dosen't fight with a frying pan instead uses poison. Jack like Pitch can use the nightmare sand but over use can drain him to the point of collapsing. There will be no parings as I want to keep the sibling image going. if you have any questions feel free to leave them in your reviews. XXX Sparky**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Auradon

**Hey guys I know I already updated this week but I wanted to do the next chapter today. I know a lot of you guys favourite my storys which I want to thank you for but barely anyone reviews which is a bit upsetting. Merida do the disclaimer.**

 **Merida: SparkyIceblaze135 doesn't own HTTYD, ROTG, Brave, Tangled or Descendants or any of there characters.**

 **Henric's POV**

 **Auradon Prep was a large castle building. The others didn't even look up from what they were doing infact no one moved out of there seats when the we stopped. I was reading a book about dragons, Rapunzel was reading about posions and the antidotes for them, Merida was polishing her bow and Jack had passed out and was snoring lightly. The limo driver opened the door I called the others and we helped Jack out of the limo, he was kinda shaky and there stupid parade wasn't helping. I saw princey looking at us in concern and I glared at him along with Merida and Rapunzel.**

 **Ben's POV**

 **It was diffrent than the last time we did this. For one no one fell out of the limo actually they all seemed bored. It took a few seconds for them all to come out. The first was a boy with a prostetic leg and a book with a dragon on it , Dagur's son Henric.**

 **Second was a girl with long pale hair wearing a purple dress with a light amount of make up, Rapunzel Gothel. The next two was a girl with curly red hair with a bow and arrows, Merida daughter of Mordu. She was helping a smaller boy out of the limo a boy with black messy hair streaked white wearing a blue hoodie and brown jeans, Jack son of Pitch Black.**

 **He seemed to be in a weakened state and the girls turned to steady him while Henric noticed us and glared. "Welcome to Auradon". The marching band had gone at this point. "Well if it isn't are old acquiescences Carlos, Jay, Evie and Mal."The other three nodded but suddenly Jack grabbed his head and fell "What's wrong with him". I was suprised when they all glared at me "Your supposed to be king you should know, but if we must spell it out. There is no magic at the Isle so when Jack started practising when we reached the barrier the sudden energy over whelmed him and made him weaker". I felt pity for him but Henric semmed to have noticed.**

 **"Can you just show us to are sleeping area so he can rest".Then a low groan was herd "relax Hiccup im fine, no stupid magic thingy is gonna stop me" Said a now more awake Jack . "You still should take it easy, and don't call me Hiccup" I decided to step in at that moment and showed them around, although apart from the previous villians they were cold to me and anyone else, especially Jack showed some mirth in his amber eyes when someone looked at him in fear.**

 **Henric's POV**

 **Despite his show of being ok, Jack fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Funny how the Prince of Nightmares sleeps a dead person. We were playing nice with are old friends because one they had probably been brainwashed into this thing and two we could get them back to being evil and three we had been old friends. Me and Jack were sharing a room with Jay and Carlos while the girls were sharing with Mal and Evie.**

 **I was reading my book ad the others were playing a video game when Jack started tossing and turning, which was odd, of all the people getting nightmares I didn't think he would. "Jack, JACK wake up" I didn't care that the other two were staring at us in shock. Jack suddenly screamed and shot awake, shivering. I was genuinely concerned now"Jack what happened" he turned to me and all I saw was fear and the look of betrayal.**

 **"It was Sandy he tried use dreamsand on me and then says bad things about dad" unless you are all clueless the Sandman or Sandy was Jack's uncle and Pitch's brother he was also the bringer of good dreams and the one who sent Pitch to the Isles and because of that Jack hates him and being Pitch Black's son doesn't exactly mean dreamsand is something he would love to be around unless he could corrupt it.**

 **"I just can't believe him, he hasno righ to do that".Jack isn't usually like this so I tried to take his mind off of it and told him about the stupid King and his eyes lit up as he planned his next prank. We were soon called to dinner which was annoying. People were expecting us to grab lots of food like the former villians had.**

 **Except when we received are food Rapunzel checked it for harmful chemicals or posions and we ate smaller then the others I mean we never did eat much so this much was out of the question. I ate some chicken like Merida while Rapunzel ate a salad and a mini burger while Jack simply ate a few slices of pizza. We then left to my dorm and talked about how werid this place was and Jack's dream. We had already decided to wait a few days before searching for the things we needed as to not be suspicious. Jack had taken his nightmare sand pouch out and started to concentrate, we all became silent as we watched are usually hyper friend. We soon spotted a trail of dream sand going into the room next door.**

 **Jack then opened his eyes and touched the dream sand. I don't usually look shocked but it worked, as a second after it turned black and it reformed into a horse ( a smaller one then the ones in the movie) it was smaller then Pitch's but kept its shape and nuzzled Jack's head showing loyalty and making us laugh.**

 **The others came up soon and the girls went to our there room. The nightmare (who was named Midnight) kept dreamsand from reaching us so we slept with no incidents though I herd some screams from next door followed by the words "it was just a nightmare"and looking at Jack smirking in his sleep I knew this was gonna be interesting.**

 **Rapunzel's POV**

 **Waking up the next day was easy considering I always was a early riser. I did my daily routine of makeup and brushing my hair and picked a deep purple dress and a black jacket where I kept my wepons than again we all do. Hiccup has throwing knives, Jack has a scythe that had been shrunken and worn around his neck but can change to any wepeon he wants but its usually a scythe. Merida along with her bow has a throwing knives and shruiken and I have a posion dart gun.**

 **Merida soon walk up got her outfit out which was a brown hoodie with a bear on it , red top, blue jeans and boots with her bow and arrows. Mal and Evie woke up about 20mins later and we set off to breakfast.**

 **Checking again for posion and eating little was making us look pitiful and the stares were annoying and already finding out we had to take remidal goodness was bad enough. We walked out of the cafeteria and into are first class (we had the same schedule) which was history of heroes, this was gonna be a long day.**

 **Thats all for today guys. Plz review cos I have only got one. Stay tuned for more. XXX Sparky**


	3. Chapter 3 School

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews and follows. Its time for a new chapter so I hope you enjoy this and check out my other storys. Read and review cos I update more with motivation. Mordu do the disclaimer.**

 **Mordu: Sparky doesn't own Brave, Tangled, ROTG, HTTYD, Desendants or any of the characters used.**

 **Merida's POV**

 **Ugh. This is the worst day ever. We were in History of Heroes and it was torture. We were just sitting as the teacher went on about how Bella and Beast met and became rulers of Auradon and how tgey reunited the Kingdoms and all that. At the Isles I would be hunting not sitting in a lesson (Really cos you do it in Brave) and it wasn't like anyone was listening I mean Hiccup was drawing a picture of a dragon, I think it's a Nightfury cos loves reading about them(yes I know guys he's drawing Toothless). Punzie was giving Cindys kid googoo eyes and they were both flirting which was creepy to look at.**

 **Henric (Hiccups) POV**

 **'That was a waste of time' I thought after walking out of History. Rapuzel had gone over to talk to Chad, they are a bunch of lovestruck idiots but im happy for Punz that and she can turn him evil. He doesn't have his mother's kind soul so I think it could work.**

 **Jack and Merida got into the Tourney team though it was werid because Sandy's son Jason Mansnooze was there and Jack stayed away from him. Jason was also acting werid, he got a twinkle in his eye when he first saw Jack and started playing with dream sand.**

 **Jack had pulled a prank on him though it was the old bucket on the door prank except it had glue and glitter instead of water. Jason had been covered and no one except us guys and are old friends knew. They had talked to us and admitted that it was a harmless prank and it was funny Jay even asked to join in the next one which caused us all to smirk at the old days when that was normal.**

 **Jay and Jack were notorious pranksters they never got caught and pranked anyone they thought deserved it. On the Isles they were feared when together, once they pranked an lady who was insulting there farther's and no one saw her for a whole week.**

 **When you ask her what happened she screams and locks herself in her house and Jack and Jay never told what they did. It was a sign are evil friends were there they just needed coaxing back. The next few days were uneventful until few days later Jason striked his revenge on Jack and it was so bad it made us seem good in comparison.**

 **Cliff hanger cos I am evil *evil smirks*. Tune in next time to see what Jason does to Jack. Plz review and check out my other storys. XXX SparkyIceblaze135**


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmare VS Dream

**Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates plz forgive me. Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows love you guys soo much. Plz Read and review and No flames. Jason do the disclaimer plz.**

 **Jason: SparkyIceblaze135 doesn't own Descendants, ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled or any of the characters used she only owns her OC's.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

 **Rapunzels POV**

 **It was after our first week here that it happened.**

 **I had been out on a date with Chad (he asked me out after our first history of heroes class and now we are dating), Hiccup was planning our break in to the museum which we agreed to go in a few days. Merida, Jay and Jack were finishing turney practice when I met them up on the feild.**

 **"Hey guys" as they came over I saw Sandy's son Jason walking behind them at least im sure it was. He had sandy coloured hair bright blue eyes but had this creepy smile on his face, he pulled something from the satchel he was wearing , dreamsand and it was headed straight for Jack.**

 **"Jack!, Behind you" Jack just mannaged to doge the opposing sand. Fiery golden eyes stared into stormy blue as the cousins glared at each other. "You wouldn't attack family would you, cuz" smirked Jason as he faked innocence. That was the wrong thing to say as the nightmare prince grabbed his necklace and transformed it into a fully grown sycth (like pitch's in the movie) made of nightmare sand.**

 **He stood there, anger rolling off him in waves as he faced his opponant."That's sick coming from the son of the creep who fought against my father and sent him to the ISLES!" Chuckling slightly Jason spoke the words that set this whole thing off "well he must have been weak to lose so easy, just like you."**

 **The battle was on, Jason even made dream sand whips like his father did in his final battle with Pitch, which only angered Jack more as they rose into the air. No one dared to step in as nightmares and dreams fought each other mercilessly battling as ferociously as there fathers.**

 **Then it happened, unleashing a wave of dream sand at Jack to keep him busy. Jason, on his cloud of dream turned to his distracted foe and created a arrow of dreamsand and before anyone could do anything, shot it right at Jack's heart."**

 **Do you feel it cousin, the pain, the complete and utter suffering as your life flashes before your eyes? My father felt it from yours so I thought I should return the favour." With those parting words he dissappeared in a flash of sand. "Jack!" Yelled Merida as he fell from the sky.**

 **Cliffy, *smirks* stay tuned for updates and I promise not to make u wait long for the next chapter where we find out the fate if Jack. XXX Sparky.**


	5. Chapter 5 Saving a friend

**Hey, readers *doges flying tomatoes* sorry for taking a long time to update its just I wasn't sure what to do for the next chapter and because of School I didn't get the time,homework is evil.**

 **Please Read and Review, it helps me update quicker .Also I've been having trouble with pairings if anyone has any suggestions, im allowing pairings between the 4. Anyway Jason do the disclaimer.**

 **Jason:I don't own ROTG, HTTYD, Tangled, Descendants or any of the characters used. Shw only owns me and any other of her OC's used.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

 **Normal POV**

 **Everyone watched as the nightmare child fell. No move was made to save him. Everyone was petrified like they had stared right into medusa's eyes at this exact moment. Suddenly a neigh was herd and the clopping of hooves as Midnight flew to her master, picking him up and flying down to the ground. Jack was than taken to the infirmary with his friends in tow, Rapunzel's makeup was running and for once the evil queens daughter did nothing to fix it, Henik was stroking Jacks hair to give him a little comfort and Merida was glaring at everyone who so muched open there mouth, as if daring them to insult her brother, which he was in all but blood.**

 **For what felt like hours of waiting they were finally allowed in.**

 **Jack looked the worst from all four of them. His pale skin was even paler than the hospital like room he was placed in, raven coloured white streaked locks plastering his forehead. The stained bandages showed did little to hold back the scarlet river. If it wasn't for his shallow breathing and the beeps from the heart monitor they would have thought him dead on sight.**

 **FairyGodmother was already there waiting for them. "Im afraid there's only one person who can get rid the dreansand" They all knew what she ment and sighed, but agreed. Jack would hate them but there was no other choice.**

 **Jack's POV**

 **The arrow hit, time stopped and I felt myself falling. It felt like a dream but the pain made me vaguely remember it was real. Than it stopped, I was still falling but it felt more controlled, and comfy and I could hear neighing and whining, Midnight?**

 **As soon as the comfort came it went and I no longer felt like I was falling. I cracked my eye opened which felt like trying to lift a crate with your thumb, I managed to succeed but winced in pain. Suddenly I felt fingers stroking my hair and I felt safe so I let my eyelids fall as the petting lulled me to sleep.**

 **The next time I woke up there was someone beside me. I tried to get a good look and than wished I hadn't, for there with a hand above my wound caused by his own flesh and blood was the Sandman himself. I tried to speak, to yell at him for all he's done to my father, to scream at the pain I was in as the sand left my blood stream but all I felt was dizzy and passed out. My last thought was that I hoped Midnight protected me from him and that my friends had some explaining to do.**

 **Unknown POV**

 **"The Nightmare has been eliminated!" Screams of happiness echoed through the walls making the already creepy hideaway even more terrifying. I grinned at my fellow accomplices, soon all those villians would get what they deserve.**

 **Im sorry to say that, that is all there is for this chapter. Like I said I've been busy but I hated the idea of leaving you guys on a cliff hanger of whether or not Jacky was dead. Im aiming for another update for either tomorrow or the day after and I will try to make it longer. Thank you, my loyal readers for putting up with me. You are the reason I write. XXX Sparky**


	6. Chapter 6 Waking up and Romance

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter to Big 4 meets Auradon like I promised. Plz Read and Review cos I work faster with motivation. Thank you to all that do Review, Fav and Follow because your the reason this story exists. Mal do the disclaimer.**

 **Mal: Sparky doesn't own Descendants, ROTG, HTTYD, Tangled, Brave or any of the characters from these films, they belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

 **Me: Enjoy and this chapter is mainly based on my otp, don't like don't read and don't stink up the review box with hates cos it shows you have NO LIFE!**

 **Merida's POV**

 **As a hunteress I have to trust my instincts, that's what living in the Isles and my father taught me. So when we left Jack so he could rest, I couldn't shake off my gut feeling this was a bad idea. I mean we left the Nightmare Prince with the King of Dreams, tell me that's a bad mix. Hiccup was the most reluctant about leaving Jack. There both crushing on each other, I swear if they don't make a move punzie and I will have to take drastic measures, its adorable and annoying to watch.**

 **Jason had disappeared, no one had seen him since he fired the arrow at Jack. Some people say that it was Jack's fault, which I seriously don't get but there Auradonians so they would say that. Jay and Carlos were both there when it happened.**

 **I swear if you went up to Jay he would be muttering about punching someone's skull of there head, those two along with us were going to see Jack. Mal wanted to come but had a assignment due in tomorrow and Evie was stuck to her sewing machine because of orders from other students.**

 **Jack's POV**

 **Sandy, what was he doing here? Was he gonna give me a telling off about what I did to his precious son? Or put more dream sand into my bleeding wound? When I was greeted with the pain of conscious I was met with neither of these things, just a sad smile (not falling for it) and he left. The door opened to show Jay,Carlos, Punzie, Merida and Hiccup. He ran right up to me fussing over me like a mother hen, he looks so cute when he does that.**

 **After a few tries I managed to lift my arm and caress his face, shocking him out of whatever he was rambling on about. "Hic, im calm down" I winced at my voice that sounded like I was on my death bed (the screaming and disuse of it not working in my favour) but it seemed to calm him down and he just stared at me with that goofy grin on his face. If I wasn't in pain I swear I was in heaven.**

 **I herd the door closed and realised the others had sneaked off, leaving me alone with my crush.**

 **Henrick (Hiccups) POV**

 **He was lying there. He looked so frail like a single touch would reduce him to dust. As soon as he woke up I couldn't help checking over his injuries, why didn't I do something I let him fall. I was broken out of my trance when cold fingers brushed by my cheek, he was smiling and his voice sounded terrible but just hearing it made me know he was going to be ok. I herd Merida and the others leave leaving us both alone. I looked back at Jack and felt so bad.**

 **"Jack, Im sorry I didn't do anything , I should have been able to do something I should have known-" I usually hate being interrupted but this time I'll make an exception as pale pink lips met my own and the rest of the world froze. It was only a few seconds but it felt like years. "Jack, that was a very nice way of telling me to shut up". He sighed obviously relived I wasn't mad. "Your welcome" and before we knew it we kissed again.**

 **The others apparently had been waiting outside because before we knew it we had an audience. "Jay pay up" said Merida, a knowing smirk on her face as Jay pouted and handed over the money. But that hardly mattered as I, Henrick Bloodvist gazed into glowing amber eyes "Jack, will you be my prince? " that shut them all up, im supposed to be the shy one. That croocked grin on his oh so perfect face "I would love to, Hiccup".**

 **I could almost thank Jason because now I was with the ine I loved and I necer wanted to get off this cloud we were sitting on.**

 **That's all for this chapter folks. I hope I did ok, Romance scenes are not my forte and its my first time writing one. Plz tell me if you liked this and for those of you who want the small explanation, the Hijack ship has sailed in my story. Sorry for those who requested Jelsa but honestly I didn't really see it happening, I do like the paring but I couldn't see it happening in my fic.**

 **Thank you my Loyal readers. XXX Sparky**


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams and a new foe

**Hey, guys im sorry for the lack of updates. Im updating all of my story's today as an apology so if you want to check them out. Please R &R and no flames, constructive criticism is ok. Thank you guys for all your reviews they mean a lot to me. Toothless do the disclaimer please. **

**Toothless:*Sparky doesn't own HTTYD, ROTG, Tangled, Brave, Desendants or any of the characters used only her OC's.***

 **Me: *throws him a fish* Enjoy**

 **Normal POV**

 **Jack had been asleep in the infirmary and Henrik was just about to leave. He looled at him for a few minutes, his messy hair making a halo above his hair making the mischievous teen look innocent. Kissing his forehead he made his way back to school. With Jack still weak and stuck in the infirmary they had to push the days to break into the Museum but that was ok because it gave them time to prepare and they were slowly getting the reformed villains back to being bad.**

 **He walked into his dorm room and started sketching a image of a dragon. It was a nightfury, no one on Auradon knew this but Drago Bludvist, his father had wanted a bond with his dragons not to mind control them anymore.**

 **He wanted his son to bond with a dragon and use that dragon as not just a weapon but a friend. His Bewilserbeast had loved Drago and the man was upset that he never got to say goodbye. He wanted him back because his last memory of his dragon was seeing it dragged away. Stoick the vast had taken him and Henrick had vowed to find the man and make him pay.**

 **Carlos walked into the room just than. Henrick had told him about what Stoick did and the son of Cruella had been mad and had agreed to help teach the man a lesson. It was things like that, which showed that while they had "reformed"they hadn't forgotten who they were. "Hey, Hiccup" said the white haired teen as he sat on his bed.**

 **"Hey, you guys been practicing?" the tourney team had been practising a lot this week for there first game of the season which was in a few days. "Yeah, hows Jack doing?" He looked up a bit shocked but quickly hid it "he's ok I guess, really tired and weak but he's a fighter and he just has to take it easy." Carlos snorted at that moment "like he's gonna do that".**

 **Soon they were both laughing and went down for dinner. Rumours of Jack and Henricks relationship had spread but a threat from Merida and a prank from Jay had shut them all up. 'Those two were made for each other' thought Henrick as he sat down and ate some dinner.**

 **Suddenly a two figures walked towards him. The whole cafeteria had gone silent as they took in the two.**

 **One had sandy coloured hair and bright blue eyes, blue top with a sun on it, blue trainers and jeans and a smile and the other had dark brown chesnut hair and brown eyes a viking helmet on his head and a white top and brown vest with brown boots and blue jeans. "Well well if it isn't Henrick Bludvist".**

 **Henrick nearly growled out the names out the two. "Well well if it isn't Jason Mansnooze son of the Sandman and Snotlout son of Stoick."**

 **That's all for now folks. Tune in next time to find out what happens. Please R &R Sparky XXX**


	8. Chapter 8 Haddock meets Bludvist

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is late please forgive me I've just been busy and writers block wasn't helping. Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows love you guys soo much. Plz Read and review and No flames. Snot do the disclaimer**

 **Snotlout: SparkyIceblaze135 doesn't own Descendants, ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled or any of the characters used she only owns her OC's.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

 **Henrick's POV**

 **How dare they! How dare that rotten son of Sandy come in like nothing happened, like he didn't almost kill my beloved snowflake.**

 **Nornal POV**

 **"So how's my cuz doing, if he's anything like his dear old dad he's gotta be complaing and making a huge fuss over it." The son of the Sandman said in a teasing yet fake condescending tone while Snotlout remaimed quite loving the anger thst was rolling of Henrick. "For a guy who's dad is mute you sure have a big mouth and you, your dad must have been very stupid.**

 **Must have been drunk when he named ya"he snarled getting Jason and Snotlout mad at the way the way he mimiked there voices."Well Henrick, our dads are in Auradon whilst your father is on the Isles" If the castleteria could get quiter it just did as you could have herd a pin drop. Henricks response was one no one expected, he laughed. Like a insane killer who had just murdered someone Henrick Bludvist laughed and when he spole again it was low and harsh with a glint of his earlier insanity laced into it.**

 **" If my father is so pathetic than why was he yours greatest foe and be seconds away from killing him. If Pitch is so pathetic than why did he manage to shoot yours with a nightmare arrow that almost killed him. You Auradonians are so stupid by banishing all of us-" he paused and smirked "You've become as worse as us, actually I'd say you were worse because we never did anything like that. You may believe your all saints but ar the end of the day we're all human."**

 **And with that he walked out, his message on the wind. Jason growled and whispered to Snotlout"Get the others, I have our next victim."**

 **That's all for now folks*smirks* stay tuned for updates and I promise not to make u wait long for the next chapter where we find what happens Sparky.**


	9. Chapter 9 Mission- Bring out the beast

**Hey, readers I'm back. Now if any of you have read my others stories you would know my phone which I use to write all my stories on has…passed on after a tragic accident and because of that and the fact have mock exams next week I have had no time to write on my dad's laptop. So I'm going to update my two remaining stories today.**

 **Henrick's POV**

 **Ha I showed them, I thought as I went to my dorm passing by Mal on the way. "You know, now I get why you became good. Because you loved Ben" I said quietly, she looked a little shocked but then smiled softly "yeah he just makes me feel so happy, oh man I gotta go before I'm late for our date be Henrick" and with that she left leaving me alone in the corridor. If we wanted Mal back we would need to get the king on our side two. And, I smirk to myself I had the perfect plan after all his dad was the beast.**

 **Rapunzel's POV**

 **Naturally Hiccup told us his plan and we were now bringing it into motion. If we casted the spell to bring out hidden/ concealed power we could bring out Ben's beast side. We were outside the school where the tourney field was going on, most people were thinking we were here for Merida.**

 **I mean were but this was also the perfect place to do the spell. As Ben got closer I fired it an invisible beam at him and then he did something that made all of us, even Jack in the infirmary.**

 **He roared.**

 **Sorry its short but I really needed a cliffy right here to keep people interested. Hope you enjoyed and check out my other stories. XXX Sparky**


	10. Chapter 10 Unite the Dark Legion!

**Hey guys, its update time yay!. I hope you guys enjoy this and check out my other stories and my other account joint with my sister its called SparkyPsychoBlaze. Anyway please don't forget to R &R, Fav, Follow. Ben do the disclaimer please. **

**Ben : Sparky doesn't own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled, Decendants or any of the characters only this story.**

 **Me: Enjoy.**

Ben's POV

I felt something inside of me, buried underneath my mind trying to get out. But, it wasn't scary no it was warm and familiar. I looked down at myself. I was getting hairier and larger resembling my father a lot. It should have been painful I bet it looked like it was but I welcomed it. I felt rage because I remembered my father sealing the beast power I had inherited from and literally brainwashing me to be the best son.

Yeah I know, I had darkness inside me but my parents tried to destroy it but now it's out.

I saw the new VK's who were smiling and I knew they had done this but I wasn't mad at them because a part of me had been restored and my heart started to feel whole.

Third Persons POV

Everyone watched in horror as there king was turned into a form similar to his father except his fur was lighter , the same colour as his hair and he looked so happy which greatly surprised people.

The match forgotten as he howled in what sounded in freedom before turning back to human. "Guys" he said to the VK's his face breaking into a smile but unlike his usual cheery happy smile it was much darker making people move away from him.

Henrik's POV

When he smiled at us we smiled back beckoning him towards us. You see the potion reveals a person's true and inner self and this was his. He started talking to Mal and I saw her come towards us aswell. "Guys, what are we gonna do if your dad finds out" she said worried.

Ben growled "he kept that part inside me so I would be the best son and not some…monster". We all frowned, Mal and our other friends having a look of understanding "Ben, I don't care if you are a beast infact I like it" said Mal kissing him.  
At this point Rapunzel's boyfriend Chad had walked over reassuring Ben he was still his friend.

"Everyone expects me to be like my mom, but I'm not some naïve little princess" he said sadly and pretty annoyed. "They don't wont you to choose between good or bad they just want you to be good" said Jack, hobbling over and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"You know, we never are going to be good guys" I said carefully, all of their eyes watching "we are who we are and we like it we shouldn't have to change" Said Merida and the others nodded "but we can still be nice" said Carlos petting Dude and I smiled "why not instead of evil…we be dark".  
"I like it" smirked Jay and everyone joined in smiling. "Now we just need a name, I mean being called the VK's or the Lost kids is not flattering at all" Said Evie making us laugh.

"I know what to call us" said my smirking little snowflake, we all herd and had matching smirks because it was perfect. "We are, the Dark Legion."

 **And that's all for now guys , stay tuned for more updates and if you liked let me know in your reviews. I'm trying to write my chapters longer so what did ya think?. Till than my lovely readers XXX Sparky**


	11. Chapter 11 New Guardians

**Hey readers, its update time. I want to thank you guys for your favs and follows to this story it was awesome to see how much people liked this idea. Though please remember to R &R it really helps and I love getting feedback from you guys. Carlos do the disclaimer please.**

 **Carlos: Sparky doesn't own Decendants, Brave, Tangled, ROTG, HTTYD or any of the characters used only her OC's and this story.**

 **Me: Enjoy and as always check out my other story's and my second account that I have with my sister its SparkyPsychoBlaze. Oh yeah please check her story's out as well on ff net and watt pad she's WolvenWhiteRabbit. And with that let's begin the story.**

 _It was slow at first but soon the distrust and hate the Auradonians were having with there king and his new friends was becoming more and more visible and less likely to ignore. Ben, Jay, Carlos,Chad, Merida and Jack being on the Turney team just left the other players and worked together, the coach couldn't really complain when they won because of this._

 _There had been a couple of incidents but they made it out ok. It wasn't until they had a field trip to the museum when it really got bad. They had just gone past where the wand was kept which they all took note of and were just about to go to the next room when Jack felt someone's fingers in his mouth. A boy with many brightly coloured feathers on him wearing a sky blue top and deep purple and green hair was light brown and had a golden feather out of it._

 _"Get your hands off my boyfriend" said the cold and angry voice of Henrick Bludvist. The boy immediately let Jack go and looked sheepish "Im sorry its just he has such perfect teeth" that didn't do much to help the riders anger as after checking his lover over and seeing him in distress only made him more angry and handing him to Ben he walked over to the fairy boy who froze. "I-Im sorry its not my fault. Im Timothy Fairy son of the Tooth Fairy."_

 _"Well im Henrick Bludvist, son of Dagur Bludvist and you just scared MY boyfriend" If Timothy wasn't scared before he was now. Jack had been spooked, being in a vulnerable position did that too him and he was currently being hugged by Rapunzel and Evie who usually took on motherly roles._

 _"Oi! Leave him alone" rang a voice, a bunny the size of Jack ran over. "Oh its the Easter kangaroo" dead planned Jay, said kangaroo glared hate fully "leave Timothy alone, he doesn't need your villain filth on im". Carlos glared at the bunny "and we don't need your smart no your dumb comments so hop away little bunny" he suddenly had Dude in his arms "before he gets hungry."_

 _The bunny and fairy ran off. "You ok nightmare?" asked Henrick his voice becoming softer and he held his lover. Jack melted his arms and nodded and with that they continued looking, though they only really found Gothels flower, nightmare sand, Aladdins lamp and in the final room they found statues off there parents._

 _Instead of fear they smiled at there parents and Ben smiled too. They promised to them they'd be free soon. Henrick had devised the plan for the break in that night and they soon left not knowing they were being tailed._

 **And thats all for now folks, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more. Till than my loyal readers. XXX Sparky**


	12. Chapter 12 Break in

**Hey readers, *doges flying tomatos* ok im really sorry for how long its taken me to update. I've been having writers block and im doing my best so thanks for putting up with me. Anyway lets get onto the story, Snotty do the disclaimer!**

 **snotlout: *glares***

 **Me: *holds up flaming knife***

 **snotlout: *fast* Sparky doesnt own HTTYD,ROTG,Tangled,Brave,Desendants none of the characters only her OC's! please dont kill me!**

 **Me: ...Run,and im gonna try to make this longer. Enjoy**

 _Meridas POV_

 _Today was the day new kids were coming. Now ah shouldn't have been bothered but they werent exactly goodie goodies. Oh no, these guys were outcasts because even while there parents werent evil, it was mainly for because they were just different than there parents. There was Alex Hatter,daughter of the mad hatter. She was crazy, and loved to prank people along with Eli Rider son of Rapunzel and Flynn who took more after his father and loved to steal. Aria Arendale daughter of Elsa was a pure rebel, cold not just in powers but a long way from being a shy antisocial snow queen like her mom she was mean and not as loving but if you were on her good side than she'd actually smile. And finally Harrison Hood,Son of little red riding hood who hated his mom for what happened to the big bad wolf who he loved in the story._

 _Anyway after tge museum trip we met them and had instsntly joined them into our group as they were constantly pressured to be like there parents. We all soon became close and told them the plsn to break into the museum. Eli had been the first on board along with Alex followed by Harrison,who we call Harri and Aria._

 _And so thats where we were headed._

 _Normal POV_

 _Arriving at midnight to the museum after traveling 3.8 miles there was pretty easy espeacially being with Mal and the others except this time Carlos disabled the alarm and force felid before Jay grabbed it and hid it away like the theif he was. Going back to get the other items they needed they stumbled upon the room with good guys like the princess's,Aria and Ben and Eli scowling at there mothers and on the other side the villans like Maleficent who Mal looked ashamed at turning her to a lizard but knowing she'd get her back._

 _Henrick looked at them and smiled, cruelly "Legion". Everyone turned to the unoffical leader who smiled at them. "Our day has come"._

 _However not to far away another group was saying the same._

 **Well how'd i do? Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned XXX Sparky.**


	13. Chapter 13 Heroes

**Hey readers, update time. Wooop! Dodnt take a whole freaking month that my friends is what we call progress. Anyway please remember to Fav/Follow/ Review and most of all enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcome but NO FLAMES as they will be immediately deleted. Audery do the discalimer.**

 **Audery: Sparky doesnt own ROTG, BRAVE, Decendants, HTTYD, Tangled or any of the characters used only her OC's.**

 **Me: Enjoy.**

Third Persons POV

That other group met far away from the Dark legion. They called themselves the Heroes, there leader was Jason Mansnooze, the other members were Snotlout Haddock , Timothy Fairy, Eric Bunnymund and Nina the daughter of North. She was a tall and chubby girl with white hair and a santa girl outfit with an elf following her with a cookie platter. Bianca Crona the saughter of theking and queen of Cronav who wore a plum purple dress with her countrys symbol, had brown hair and green eyes, Adam Dunbroch who had red spikey hair and wore a forest green top and jeans with a wooden quiver and there was also Audery and her new boyfriend Nile the son of Tiana who had his parents darker skin tone and blue eyes wearing mint green top and jeans.

"Heroes. We are here today to disscuss the plans of getting rid of these VK's" said Jason in a loud clear voice. He was mad that his cousin was not only alive but that his father had helped and saved Jacks life. But he should've expected it, trust a villian kid to do something so underhanded. It was times kike this Jason loathed his fathers kindnesss but it ciudnt be helped. "Our plan to destroy my cousin failed but Timothy was able to find out more about whats going on, there after items that hold sorth to there parents trying to continue maleficents plan".

That did it he thought as yells of outrage were herd. "We have to stop them!" Yelled Bunny and Jason smirked "Yes we will, for i have q new plan" he gave them the plsn and they alll grinned and hot to work


	14. Chapter 14 Mother and daughter

**Hey readers, its update time! Yay for regularish updates! Lot better than waiting a whole freaking month huh? And Im updatimg and wtiting stories on my wattpad account and im writing on there too so feel free to go check thst out its GlitchyHeart1704. Please don't forget to Read/Fav/Follow and Review cos I love hearing back from you guys. Flames will be deleted so dont bother writing them but constructive criticism is allowed as long as its helpful. Belle do the discalimer.**

 **Belke: Thats Queen Belle**

 **Me: Tell it too someone who cares primcess cos i sure dont.**

 **Belle: Hmph...Sparky doesn't own Decendants, ROTG; HTTYD, Brave, Tangled or any of the characters only any OC's used.**

 **Me: Was that so hard? Enjoy guys**

Mal's POV

was nearly Family day...and I was not looking forward to seeing Sleeping Beauty again. And also because the king of Queen of Auradon were gonna be there and see Ben being his new self. I wasnt upset about Ben, he was so cute and innocent before like a puppy and now seeing him all dark is actually pretty hot. Sneaking into the dungeon I found the cell holding a purple and green lizard. Formerly known as Maleficent the most feared villan in all of the world and my mom. I was a bit afraid but I quickly let go off it. I was a bad guy for moms sake not a scared princess.

I had found a spell to reverse any dark spell in her spell book and I quietly muttered the incantation and she glowed. Soon standing there was my mother, she looked pretty shocked and the first thing I did was kneel down and gave her, her scepter. "Whats with the change of heart Malzy?" She asked in her usual sing song voice. Looking and sounding as comfident as I can I spoke not looking her in the eye, a sign I had recognized her as my superiour "The new students came and led me back to darkness while still retaining some light." Mom had a thoughtful face "The students were?"

Her intrest peaked "The children of Gothel, Pitch, Mordu and Dagur. Rapunzel, Jack, Merida and Henrick." She laughed "I knew I liked them" but than she went serious allowing me to stand up. "Mal you and all your friends have picked darkness over light and dark over evil. Stick to your side child and no wavering in between" The difference between dark and evil is evil was pure hatred and bad while dark was more like Henrick snd the others we'd be ruthless but not without a heart.

"I have, we all have chosen" she turned back to me "good because the plan hasn't changed deary, me and you pumpkin. And all your friends and the others, will have Auradon." She cupped my chin eyes glowing along with mine but not in a fight of power, in equal understanding. "I will stay in here but make it so I cant be seen as anything other than than that lizard. I noddes about to leave when she stopped me "oh and Mal? I dont say it enough but I am proud off my little dragon" I smiled and left. Suddenly Family day dont seem to bad.

 **So how did i do? Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned XXX Sparky**


	15. Chapter 15 Betrayal

**Hey readers, time for an update and this one isnt gonna be short and rushed. Thank you to everyone for their support with this story it means alot. Please don't forget to Review, Fav/follow. Flames are not appreciated but constructive criticism is allowed as long as its helpful. Maleficent please do the discalimer.**

 **Maleficent: Sparky doesnt own Decendants, ROTG, Tangled,Brave, HTTYD or any of the characters used only her OC's.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

Jacks POV

Family day. Yay a day where all the good guys parents go and spoil them more and the air reeks of old grandma perfume. Groaning I rested my head on Hiccups shoulder as Fairy Godmother went on and on about explaing it. "Kill me now" I muttered cos seriously that voice must be fake! Its too godamn cheerpy it makes me cringe. "And as we did with the VK's last year you will be able to speak to your parents." A smirk spread across my face as a tv was put infront of us and are parents came up.

"M-mom t-they need you" whispered the timid voice of Jane in the doorway, Fairy Godmother smiled and left us. Each of us got up to the tv and had to bute our lips to stop laughing, mainly because my father was creeping them all out with a story and he had put in all there worst fears into it so Mordu, Gothel and even Dagur looked freaked out. "Hiya Dad" I said and they all jumped but smiled at us. "You just had to ruin the story" grumbled my dad but he was smirking so I could tell he didnt mind. "We have news" said Rapunzel and they all straightened up to listen. "We have lots of nightmare sand along with Gothels golden flower an the crown of Scotland will be closeby today so we just need the dragon" Said Merida.

"Also we have made allys with some ither students who are willing to help us along with the other kuds who came here last year and... King Ben" Said Hiccup proudly. "Well done m'boy!" Yelled Dagur. "Thats nor all" said a voice, we turned to see Mal holding a lizard. Putting it down it turned into Maleficent "im here too and we are getting back the wand aswell" she gestured for Mal

"Now for the plan, I am going to get my mother into the Museum to retrieve the wand. Everyone will be too busy with Family day to notice." said Mal too which Hiccup looked thoughtful and nodded "but here do we meet up?" I asked "I know, we can go meet up where the coranation was" said Maleficent. "Good plan but you'll need some back up" in came in Eli, Aria, Alex and Harrison who had walked in. "Hey wheres Ben?" Asked Mal "we couldn't find him" said Aria.

It was set and it was done. She quickly went back to being a lizard as Fairy Godmother came in and we said bye. After class though we went off.

"Where is Mal?" Moaned Merdia we had being waiting for her and Maleficent to come back but even though it had onky been a few minutes. "Chill she'll be here" said Evie. Alex and Eli suddenly ran over with Mal. After minutes of suspense she smirked evilly "the wand is ours." Everyone cheered and I kissed Hiccup.

"Oh not so fast" said the oh so familar voice of Jason. "How did you know we were here..."glared Jay and Merdia. "Oh we had some help" Said Nina, it would've been more terrifying if she hadnt been munching on a cookie which killed the mood. "Who!" Demanded Mal. They all laughed and a figure was pushed forward

It was Ben

Holding a recording device

"Y-you..." gasped Mal not able to finish it

"Yup, Im the King of Auradon and its my job to stop criminals" he said and Mal started to cry but than she stopped. Her eyes were glowing bright green and she grabbed him by the throat " **Die!"**

 **And thats all for now folks**

 **XXX Sparky**


	16. Chapter 16 Finale

**Hey readers, time for an update. Thank you to everyone for their support with this story it means a lot and while it pains me to say this, this is the finale chapter of Big 4 meets Auradon honestly I wasn't expecting so many people to love it and I hope you guys continue to love and read my stories. As always please don't forget to Review, Fav/follow. Flames are not appreciated but constructive criticism is allowed as long as its helpful. And for the finale time, Big 4 can you guys please do the discalimer.**

 **Jack: Sparky doesn't own ROTG**

 **Merida: Brave**

 **Rapunzel: Tangled**

 **Hiccup: HTTYD**

 **All: or any characters used only her OC's.**

 **Me: Enjoy guys :)**

Third Persons POV

" **I never should've listened to you!"** Mal said screaming in rage squeezing Bens throat hard. Even while being chocked Ben still managed to say "Please...you think I ever cared for a freak like you" Mal growled but than smirked " **Actually I should thank you cos now im who im meant to me"** And with that, in fluid motion she snapped his neck and he fell to the ground. King Ben was dead. "You..." Jason and the pther heroes look at her in shock while the Legion cheered.

"Now whos next" Said Jack smirking. "You monsters!" Yelled Nina finally putting her cookies away and glaring along with Dingle Jr "You shadow sneaking ratbags" Growled Eric. Jack simply waved his hands around and nightmare sand chains wrapped around the Heroes.

" **Now watch and learn"** cackled Mal. Holding up the wand she started chanting, the clouds overhead started to swirl around on another and the wind blew harsh. A bolt of energy erupting from the wand and hitting something, the barrier. To the horror of the Heroes a gap ripped between the force seperating the Isles and Aurodon with figures appearing next to the villians. "Quite big insults for a ickle rabbit" said Pitch reappearing behind the good guys and scaring them tilk the ground beneath them got moist. "Father" Called Jack hugging him aswell as the other villians to there kids which greatly suprised the people watching.

As for the AK's who turned bad they were also welcomed in like family. "You see you made a big mistake little urchins" Said EQ. A shy Bianca asked why and they all laughed "Because deary" sang Maleficent "you never stood a chanxe."

And they didn't. No one did, Auradon was torn down and Maleficent became the new ruler along with the others as a council. They let any villians and also reformed Aurodonians live in there Kingdom while the Heroes and the other goody too shoes were sent to the Isles, a fitting punishment. There were many Rebellions but they were quickly snuffed out.

And tgat my friends is what happened when the Big 4 came to Auradon and changed it forever.

 **XXX Sparky**


End file.
